1. Field
The inventive concept relates to retainer rings of a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to retainer rings of a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus for polishing a substrate and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process may be performed using a CMP apparatus to planarize a surface portion of an insulating layer formed on a substrate or to selectively remove a conductive layer formed on the substrate. In the CMP apparatus, a retainer ring may be provided for supporting a side portion of the substrate to prevent a separation of the substrate from a platen including a polishing pad. A slurry may be used as a polishing agent to perform the polishing process.